


Light the Way

by bitnari



Series: Light The Way [1]
Category: HEARTBEAT (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitnari/pseuds/bitnari
Summary: Before Klein met Eve Staccato, she had a contract with Eve's great-grandmother, Eve Xin."I was different when I first met her, enjoying fine wine and women more than the company of friends. In hindsight, I don’t think I enjoyed myself either. I remember wondering what I was doing with my life before sleeping every night. I longed for something more, but I didn't know what that was."





	Light the Way

**Author's Note:**

> In which Klein gets very drunk and wakes up to a terrible reality.

_I was different when I first met her, enjoying fine wine and women more than the company of friends. In hindsight, I don’t think I enjoyed myself either. I remember wondering what I was doing with my life before sleeping every night. I longed for something more, but I didn't know what that was._

* * *

 

“Look what the Cu Siths brought in.” Rogue chuckled, eyeing Klein with a mixture of concern and judgement before walking up to her to offer a shoulder. Clearly drunk, Klein leaned against him to keep balance, wondering for a split second why she decided to take that last shot.

“L--Listen, I don’t,” she suddenly shoved him away, stumbling before falling to the ground, “I _don’t_ need your help.”

“Is that why you’re collapsed in the middle of the road?”

The world was spinning, and she didn’t have the mental capacity to reply to his question. Klein snarled and cursed under her breath, gathering what strength she had left to try to pick herself back up only to fall down again. She hated how Rogue was standing there watching as she floundered about, too intoxicated to even stand on two feet. Shaking her head, she tried to refocus as her vision blurred, blinking twice before giving up and laying down in defeat, staring blankly up at the sky. Helpless, she blinked as a tear fell down her cheek.

“Rogue,... why do we live?”

Rogue sighed before picking her up, preferring not to answer.

“Let’s get you to bed.”

* * *

 

 _I_ _’d like to say that I never dreamed about a life outside of the one I had at the moment. There were many times when I felt alone, as if something outside of my control was missing from me, and even now, I can’t say that I comprehend what that feeling was._

_To my understanding, it was emptiness. A gaping void that I tried to fill with alcohol and gambling. Unsatiated, it would gnaw at me from the inside, begging me to feed it like a parasite that would never let go._

_But I had to let go._  

* * *

 

Waking up, Klein looked around her room, wondering for a moment how she got there before realizing that Rogue picked her up last night, just like he did every night. She rubbed her head and cringed as a headache ebbed its way through her skull, drilling into her. The rubbing turned into clutching, and she doubled over to squeeze away the pain, but it stayed, biting and scratching its way into her brain. She imagined that if she laid there just a bit longer, maybe she’d be able to escape from all of this suffering. Maybe she’d be able to fall asleep and wake up in a better existence than the one she was living.

But time doesn’t quite work that way.

Time is a cruel mistress; when all remains still, she continues to turn the gears of the world. And with each beat of the second hand, Klein could feel every ounce of her soul bury its way deeper into her bed. The pain continued to bear down on her until she couldn’t take it any longer. She curled into a ball and heard the beating of her heart as it throbbed its way into her head. With that, she fell asleep once more.

In the darkness of her unconsciousness, she could see a light up ahead. Someone was calling her name, someone was here to rescue her, someone was there. Klein managed to get up on all fours, crawling towards whoever it was, and with each step, the pain seemed to disappear. She found herself bounding towards the voice. Now on two legs, she ran with all of her might. But no matter how much she chased, the light grew farther away.

She stopped running and bent over, now tired, Klein heaved for breath as the light continued to move away. And with it the pain returned, worse than before.

She laid there in agony until she woke up.

* * *

 

Miraculously the hangover was almost gone, only leaving behind a dull buzz. Klein blinked open her eyes when she heard her name being called from the front door. It sounded like the voice of a girl… a _human_ girl. Dainty, and yet so commanding. She managed to gather the energy to roll her eyes as she got up to walk towards the door.

“I told you that I’m not coming with you.” She snarled at the closed door.

“Ms. Gremo--”

“That’s _lieutenant_ , girl. Get it right.”

“I-- I’m so sorry. Lieutenant Gremory, I’ve told you before that I just need t--”

“Ohohohoho you Conjurerers really think you’re just _everything_ . Like I’ve said, _I_ need _You_ to leave me _alone_.”

There was a pause. Maybe she’d gone too far and scared the other away. Klein backed away from the door and tried to soften the anger boiling up from her stomach. She flicked an ear as if to bat away an annoying fly before continuing. She didn’t mean to hurt the girl; she just wanted space. Deep breath, and continue:

“Listen Eve Xin, I’m done with getting my hands dirty. And I’m done with working for Han.”

The girl’s voice returned softer. “I understand… Lieutenant… but the Den needs you... W.. We need you.”

“What do you need _me_ for anyway. I’m just a regular ol’ cat sith.”

“It’s your parents.”

“M.. my _what_?!” Klein flung open the door, startling Eve, who stood there holding an envelope with her two Mog partners, Caesar and Nyx.

“Your parents… They were captured.”

“By _who?_ ” She was handed the letter by Eve.

“Imperial orders from Han… Your core carries half of theirs. We’re positive that they’re being kept hostage, and we need you to track them down.” She paused, trying to collect the right words. “We _need_ you.”

* * *

 

_Klein Gremory,_

_A group of rogue Mogs have wreaked havoc across the Den, endangering the lives of not only our fellow Denizens but also the lives of those we hold dear. I write to you as a final request: to track them down with the power of your core._

_From our records, your father and mother are the only confirmed hostages. In the span of one moon, the group has declared that they will crush the cores of all hostages and take their power for their own. Because you are the only Denizen with connection to the hostages, and because you are the only Mog fit for the task of bringing their crimes to an end. I ask that you join Eve Xin in tracking down our enemies for the good of our nation. Use your core to sense the essence of your mother and father. You will guide Eve Xin and her two Mogwai towards the enemy and bring them to justice._

_Of course, since it may interest you: I will provide due compensation for your efforts._

_Han Verrine_

* * *

 

Klein looked up after reading, re-examining the responsibility that was just plopped onto her shoulders. By Han Verrine herself no less. As much as she wished to shrug it all off, the image of her parents caused her to falter. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath.

“Eve Xin, you truly have cornered me.”

“Lieutenant I--”

“Nonono, let me speak.” She held up a finger to silence the other. “You have been on my tail for the last three moons trying to recruit me for your _team_ . But, I never expected that I would eventually _willingly_ decide to join you. I accept this offer on _one_ condition.”

Eve carefully questioned, “...what’s the condition?”

“After all of this, you leave me _alone_ . In fact, this applies to Han too. Both of you will leave me _alone._ I will live in this cottage in my village and live the peaceful life that I’ve created for myself.”

Nyx, after being silent all of this time, suddenly mumbled. “Your drunk tantrum last night wasn’t all that peaceful.” Caesar solemnly nodded.

Klein’s tail went straight. “What did you say, Wisp?”

“She said nothing! Nothing at all.” Eve began shaking her head and waving her hands. “Did you say anything Nyx?”

“No.”

Klein growled, “Good. So what do you say?”

Eve looked at her companions and then back at Klein. “I think… I think that we can make that happen.”

“Then I’m in.” Klein turned to walk back into her home. “Come in and wait while I get ready instead of standing at the door.”

* * *

 

_That was the start of our first adventure._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! It's pretty short, but I'm hoping that this develops into a full series! Watch out for more chapters soon!


End file.
